


When is the future?

by poplin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sniper oc - Freeform, Sniper/Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poplin/pseuds/poplin
Summary: On March 24th, 1972 Mann Co. fell. Saxton Hale had lost the fight to a miserable child and now the company belonged to Gray Mann. The Teufort Mercenaries were all fired, most of them not having anywhere else to go.This story mainly follows the Sniper, but not just any Sniper. It's the story about my Ex-Sniper OC Eugene, and detailing the events of what he did after Mann Co. got taken over.Find more about Eugene on my [inactive] blog: killersolo.tumblr.com
Relationships: Sniper/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for interesting yourself in this story! I'd like to preface the story by mentioning that English is not my mother tongue, and would therefore like to apologize for any silly mistakes I made. Please feel free to call me out on them.
> 
> The tags I added are tags I might use? Those are just ideas I have for now but who knows where the story may take me.
> 
> Another thing I'd like to mention is that I want this story to be as 'raw' as possible. By that I mean I want to proofread as little as possible, because in the past proofreading my stuff over and over again has kept me from publishing my stuff so I decided to just say screw it and try to write a story with as little proofreading as possible!
> 
> One last note, I started writing this during a depressive episode to help me calm down. There will not be any consistent updates on this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the last time the mercenaries see each other, all 9 together.

24th of March, 1972

That was the day the Teufort Nine heard the news. Saxton Hale lost Mann Co. It all belonged to Gray Mann now, and he had fired all nine of them. It all felt so sudden. One day they were fighting on a worthless piece of land and the next day it was all over. They took their belongings and said their last goodbyes to the company. Having grown used to each other's company after so many years, the mercenaries went out to have one last meal together at a nearby cafe. 

"I can not _believe_ that Saxton Hale lost a fight to a wrinkly old corpse!" Scout called out, frustrated. He threw his hands in the air, but they came down as quickly as they went up

"Now hold on there partner, he ain't fightin' Gray Mann himself. I heard it was that little girl o' his, Olivia, he oughta fight. No grown man in their darn mind would fight a child." Engie responded calmly, tapping his hard hat.

"Ach, how hard cannae be to fight a bloody child?" Demoman commented, shrugging, taking a sip from a glass of whiskey.

" **Standards,** Demo..." Sniper said, absent mindedly, as if he was Demoman's mother, warning him for using foul language.

"We've been murderin other men for years. Our doc is the most unethical person I've ever bloody met pulling out yer guts on the operatin' table while yer still awake, you throw jars of yer own piss at your enemies, and you wanna talk about bloody standards?!" the Scot responded with frustration. None of them enjoyed hearing the news that they were fired.

Sniper sighed, "Just face the facts. We've lost our bloody jobs and we oughta try our best to move on with our lives."

They sat in silence for a while after that, even Scout. They silently ate their food, and it felt like their last meal before their execution on death row. 

Engie broke the deafening silence. "So, do all y'all know what you're gonna do now?"

"I think I might go back to Stuttgart, get my medical license back." Medic answered, disappointed he would not be able to conduct his unethical expirements without any consequences anymore. After years he really was thankful for his diverse cast of patients letting him experiment on them, no matter if it was consensual or not. Engie nodded. 

"Heavy will visit family. Have not seen them for long time. I miss them." Engie smiled at the big Russian man. It was exactly the kind of warm smile you would expect from a sweet ole Southern lady after she server you some waffles and syrup at your local dinner. "Now that's very sweet of you, Heavy. Anyone else got a family back home they can return to?" he asked, despite knowing most of them ain't got any families left to return to.

"Non." Spy answered quickly, and took a long drag from his cigarette. 

"I got my ma!" Scout responded excitedly, almost talking over Spy. 

"I got me bloody ma too." Demoman said, barely carrying the same enthusiasm as the Bostonian. "But I know that when I go home she's gonna whine at me for not havin' a bloody job anymore." he sighed heavily. 

"Come on now, Demo. I'm sure there's plenty of jobs back in Scotland for ya." Engie tried to bring some optimism into Demo's mind, seemingly without any succes. 

It fell quiet again. They've been together, fighting by each other's sides for years, and now, it was all gone in what felt like mere minutes. 

"I'm gonna travel." Sniper suddenly murmured. 

"Travel?" Engie asked, "Where to, slim?" 

The Australian shrugged. "Haven't got a bloody clue yet. I might just throw a dart at a map and I'll go to wherever it lands. I haven't got anything to lose now have I?"

"Have you got the money for it?" Spy asked him.

"'Course I bloody do. Mann Co. paid us well over the years, and I haven't spent a bit of it. Saved it all up for...later. I suppose that later is now."

Spy huffed. "You're not so crackbrained after all, bushman..."

Sniper only scoffed at him, but stayed quiet. 

Their chatter continued for a while, until they had all finished their food.  
,  
"Hey guys?" Scout asked, his voice, it sounded different. Usually the kid had a cocky spiel to his personality and voice. But now, for once in his life, he sounded insecure. "Can you guys promise me we'll keep in touch?" 

His request got met with noises of agreement from all 8 of them. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys..."

They said their final goodbyes, and each merc went their own way.


	2. Mystery man, woman phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Mann Co. sniper finds a place to stay for a night or 2 to figure out where he's going to go.   
> [nsfw in this chapter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned previously,,,this story is about my sniper oc, so of course things are going to differ from the canon sniper, one of those thinsg being that my oc does not own a camper van/rv but a motorbike. Another one of those is that my oc is still Australian. And he's got some tattoos and shit.

The first thing Sniper did was to gather all of his belongings, it wasn't much, but then again, you don't really need much when fighting in the gravel wars. He threw away all the stuff he rendered useless. The less, the better, and easier it was for him to travel. There isn't a lot of space for luggage on a motorbike after all. 

He strapped all he needed to the back of his bike, put on his necessary biker clothes, and drove off, taking one more glance at Mann Co. 

Sniper drove until sunset came. Time to find a place to sleep. He searched for a place, and checked himself in at the first motel he came across. 

An elderly lady stood behind the counter. She was smoking, doing her nails. She seemed apathetic, barely noticing Sniper as he walked in. 

"Good evenin'" he greeted her. There was no answer. He coughed. She turned to look at him and stopped working on her nails, but gave no response. 

"Have you got a room free for jus' 2 nights?" he asked her. 

"Sure do, slimdick." she murmured. Sniper couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What name can I write down for you?" 

"Uh..." Sniper hesitated for a moment. It had been a while since he needed his real name, he had grown so used to only being referred to as "Sniper" he had almost forgotton what his parents had named him. "Eugene...Eugene Mundy." he eventually answered. 

The lady wrote down his name on a piece of paper, giving him those good old _'Yeah right'_ kind of eyes. "You sure that's your name?" she smirked, he hesitated. 

"Yeah, 'course. No need to lie 'bout that kinda stuff. Specially not to you."

"So it's personal now."

"Whatever..."

She wrote down his room number on the paper and put it on a pile of other, similair kind of notes. Great filing system they have here. 

"You'll get room no. 319." she handed him the key. "It's 40$ a night, coming to a total of 80$. You can pay now or afterwards, whichever you prefer."

He took the key from her, "I'd like to pay afterwards, in case I need to stay longer if thas alright...?"

"Sure slimdick."

He couldn't help but chuckle again. They greeted eachother goodnight, and Eugene left to his stay for the upcoming nights. It wasn't much, but hey, you get what you pay for. He didn't need much either way. A good bed and a working shower was more than enough for him. 

He dumped his luggage in the middle of the room, and sat on the bed. What to do now? Was he really just, going to throw a dart and go wherever it landed? What about his dreams? All those years fighting over gravel made him lose sight of his dreams, what he really wanted in his life. Whatever, now was not the time for thinking, it gave him headaches. Now was the time for rest instead. 

He carefully took of his Sniper clothing, and studied his scares in the mirror. These scars were now symbols of the past. Marks that would be with him until the end of time, staying to remind him of who he once was and the things he had done. Oh god, the awful things he had done. He needed a drink. He didn't have any. The old lady from the counter looked like she would have some on hand. 

He left his room, no shirt or shoes on, just him and his pants. He didn't care for it. Coming down to the counter the lady gave more attention to him than she did their first meeting. 

"Looks like Mr. Slimdick came down to show off his body to us, hm?" she smirked. 

"Yeah whatever." he chuckled. "Look, d'ya have anything to drink 'round here. You look like the kinda woman whose gotta have some."

"You got good eyes, slimdick."

"Stop calling me that." he said with a smile, almost as if he were teasing her.

"Or what, _slimdick_?"

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Just show me your booze and we'll see about that."

The lady smirked. "Come behind the counter. I got some hidden away in the broom closet, manager never comes there anyway."

Eagerly he walked around the counter and followed her to the back. 

After she unlocked the broom closet, she opened the door but waited for a second and looked at him. "I'm only doing this cause I like your vibe, _slimdick_."

"You're doing that on purpose now..." 

"Maybe..." 

She walked in, and he followed. All the way in the back a few bottles and a couple of glasses were hidden away, some already having been opened and drank from. She grabbed 2 glasses and the half empty bottle of vodka. She poured him a glass, and handed it to him. She then poured one for herself. "Cheers." they said, clinked their glasses, and took their shots. 

After a few shots the woman asked him about the scars he had on his body. 

"Served in the army." he answered. Officially he didn't work for Mann Co. anymore but Eugene still felt, after all those years, that he had a duty to keep all of the secrets to himself. Anyone not involved didn't need to know about Mann Co. and all the shady business surrounding it. "Got dismissed earlier today." he took another shot. As the lady poured him another glass she kept her questions coming. 

"Army huh? What was your position?"

"Sniper."

"And the scars?

"Rather not talk about it. Memory's still fresh in my mind."

He took another shot, he was starting to feel a little more loose than usual. The alcohol was taking his effect on him. He felt warm and fuzzy. His chest felt snuggly, his stomach felt pleasant, his loins felt fiery. He felt aroused. It had been a long time since he was able to share a passionate moment with another women. The other mercenaries were all men either way. Not that he had not enjoyed that, but the touch of a woman was...it was something different, and goddamn did he suddenly long for it in this moment. 

"What about the tattoos, slimdick?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Prove me wrong then." she teased and leaned towards him. 

Putting his glass aside, he grinned. "I just might."

She kissed him. It was not just a little innocent on the lips kiss, oh no, she went full in, tongue and all. It was sloppy, neither of them cared. It felt right. She tasted like a mixture of gum, cigarettes and alcohol. He tasted like...whatever, he didn't care. 

She placed her hands on his crotch, rubbing him until she felt his dick getting hard. She then stood up and starting taking off her pants. He followed along with her, undoing his belt and lowering his pants. 

She looked down at his dick. "Well..." she smirked, "Guess I wasn't so wrong after all, _slimdick_." 

He sighed, "I guess so, _sugartits."_ He grinned a little.

They shared a laughed before he pulled her up by the waist, pushing her against the wall. 

"You good?" he asked, to make sure she was comfortable. 

"Of course..." she replied and held him around his neck. 

He slowly pushed himself inside her, a little bit further each time before he started thrusting her. Small and soft moans came from her. He groaned a little. 

"You can go faster." she commented, "I want to fuck like dirty little pigs. I don't need all that careful stuff. I've had plenty of that." 

He didn't say anything, instead he amped up his rhythm. Faster and faster until he found a pace they both enjoyed. She was moaning more and more, louder and louder. He huffed and puffed, it felt so exhausting but so good. How 2 pelves thrusted against each other, how their skin rubbed against one another, how his dick kept going in and out of her. They kept going at this for a while, until the feeling in his loin grew ever so fiery, like an explosion. He groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back, his chest shuddering. He thrusted just a few more times inside her to ride that explosive feeling of his orgasm until she came after him. 

Afterwards they stayed in the broom closet, in their afterglow. Taking a few more shots. Talking about mindless things, until it was time to go to bed. They greeted each other goodnight once again,

Eugene went back to his room, plunged himself onto the bed and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep, long sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to write sex scenes i am so sorry I probably sound like a prebubescent teen on wattpad lol


	3. I left too soon, but that was yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm shower and some lousy food will do...for now

25th of March, 1972

10.48 am

The next morning Eugene awoke in the small-but-just-big-enough-for-his-lanky-body motel bed, feeling as groggy as ever. It had been a long time since he had been able to rest so well. Mornings weren't made for Eugene, and Eugene was never made for mornings either, but fighting in the gravel wars meant waking early had to be part of your routine and if it not, Soldier would _make_ it be part of your routine. 

A warm and long shower would do him good for now. Eugene slowly rose like a dead body from the grave of off his bed. He sat upright in the bed for a while, slowly but surely coming to his senses after a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes a little and pushed himself off the bed. Giving all his limbs a good stretch, his eyes opened themselves for the first time that morning as well. With nothing but that hot shower in mind, Eugene made his way to the bathroom that accompanied the motel bedroom he was given. It was small, but it would do for a night or two. He was not complaining. 

Luckily for him, the motel also provided a few pocket-sized bottles of shampoo and body wash. Eugene shrugged. "It's whatever..." he mumbed, "We work with what we have..." 

He turned on the shower, and as the water flowed and streamed, slowly warming up, Eugene went to take off his pants and scouted the bathroom for any towels. They weren't far. He spread one towel on the floor, in case he'd make too big of a mess of things. The other one stayed folded, and was placed on the edge of the bathroom sink. Ready to be used when Eugene considered his shower to be over. 

Sticking out his leg to check for the temperature, he deemed the shower warm enough, and slowly eased himself under the streaming water, hitting that sweet spot on the top of his head. He stood there, letting the water flow over him for a moment. Over his scars, his tattoos, everything. He felt his otherwise tense muscles slowly relax themselves, it almost felt as if his past was being washed off. It was the beginning of a new era of his life. A new start. It's wonderful how standing under hot water for just a moment can feel so blissful. 

Bending over, he grabbed the shampoo first. He preferred washing himself from top to bottom. Hair first, then the face, chest, arms, and so on until he reached his feet. As he flipped the cap open he noticed that the shampoo smelled awfully basic and generic. Well, as long as it did the trick, right? 

Eugene felt like he had been in there for ages when he finally turned the shower off. But damn did he need this. The towel previously placed on the sink was now wrapped around Eugene's shoulders. He sat down on the other towel, not quite drying himself yet, and eventually laid down on the floor instead. 

Once he was down there, the thoughts just came running by.

 _What now? What am I supposed to do now? What kind of work am I supposed to do now? Is there anything I'm even particularly good at that **isn't** precision elimination? Will I ever see any of the other guys again? What if I end up at a job I despise? Or throw my dart at a country I really wouldn't want to go to? What if I don't_-

His thoughts were interrupted by the awfully loud noise that was the rumbling of his stomache. Of course. He hadn't had a bite to eat after his split from the other mercs at the cafe. He got up in a similair fashion as he had done in the bed not too long ago. Dried off whatever there was left to dry off, and shamelessly put on his pyjama pants and Sunday sweater, being a day too early, but it felt weird putting on dirty work clothes after a refreshing shower. 

Downstairs he greeted the motel clerk, now an awkward teenage boy instead of lady from last night. 

"G'morning."

"Uhh, g-good morning sir. Can I-uhh help you with anything?" the clerk stammered nervously.

"Yeah uh..." Eugene scratched the back of his neck, and fiddled with his glasses for a moment, "I didn't get a chance to look around much when I arrived here last night, but d'you know if there's a store or supermarket nearby? With food...and a map maybe..." He scritched his stubble, and looked away for a moment. "And some darts maybe..." he mumbled under his breath. 

The teenager explained there was a store not too far down the road that sold all kinds of food, and was pretty cheap too. The place also happened to sell some useful stuff for passerbys or tourists, he mentioned, so maps would likely but found at the store as well. 

"Great, thanks buddy." he gave the boy a quick smile and went back to his room to put on some shoes and grab his wallet. A quick glimpse of what he looked like was caught in the mirror. A fashion disaster. Ugh, now was not a time to start putting effort in looking good in an outfit. He'd worn his Sniper clothing almost exclusively in the past years, styling an outfit for himself was something that would need to be rediscovered. But now, his stomach signaled as it rumbled again, now's the time to get something to eat. 

It was cold outside, but Eugene was too stubborn to go back to the motel to grab his jacket. The walk wasn't too long fortunately, and as he entered the store he appreciated the warmth that wrapped around his body before he went scouring around for something proper to eat. His eyes landed on a pair of prepackaged stuffed waffles. Waffles weren't supposed to serve as a breakfast food but hot damn did they look good. He took the package and figured that now that he was here he might as well get something for lunch and a cup of coffee as well. A meal salad? Eh, sure, why not? Salads are nice. Searching around a bit further he did find a map, but it was merely a map of the town. Made sense, why would they need to sell maps of the world. Better luck next time. 

After walking around the store for a while, exploring if they had any interesting items he could take with him, he settled for what he had so far: Some stuffed waffles for breakfast, a salad as lucnh, a cup of coffee, some bottled water and some earbuds. Yep, seemed like enough. 

He quickly walked back to the motel again after paying for his items, greeted the teenage clerk and escaped to his room. The smell of his black coffee filled the room, it was like music to his ears, if his nose could even listen to music. He sat on the edge of his bed and ate his breakfast. It felt satisfying to finally eat something. At least his stomach would shut up now. 

He finished his lousy meal rather quickly and fell backwards on the bed. As he laid there the tears slowy started flowing down his face...

_What now? What now? What now? What now?_


End file.
